A fuel filter of the above kind, for example, is disclosed in the DE 39 14 938 C1.
Fuel filters of this kind are characterized by a extremely simple construction and are especially useful to be mounted within a fuel tank of motor driven vehicles. The filter function is performed by the filter fabric. The supporting body maintains the distance between the bottom side and the top side of the filter fabric, forming a filter body, because otherwise both sides could partially contact each other, which would decrease the available filter area.
Fuel filters of this kind, in the most cases, are closely mounted to a conveying means, especially a fuel pump, which is also positioned in the fuel tank. In installations of this kind, the filter is connected to the pump connection neck, either directly or by a suction line, and therefore forms a body which can vibrate and transfer vibrations during the operation of the pump or other conveying means. In many cases the transfer of such vibrations creates undesired sounds. In connection with the filters of DE 39 14 938 C1, attempts have been made to reduce such sounds by a special design of the supporting body. However, these attempts were not completely successful.